Paper Mario: Majora's Mask
by Cannox
Summary: Dimentio is back, and with a strange item. An item called...Majora's mask. Takes place in the Paper Mario universe.
1. Dimento is Back

**I got this idea from Dimento Dude 38 crossover, and I was thinking that putting Dimento and Majora's Mask together is a good idea. But of course my story won't be the same thing. But in order to make any amends to Dimento Dude 38, I dedicate my first chapter to him, because he gave me the idea in the first place.**

* * *

It was in the secret library in Castle Bleck that all of this started. This library was so secret that not even Count Bleck had known of it. Which had suited the real owner of the library just fine.

The library was silent and empty, with nothing as much as a mice scuttling upon the floor. However, something weird happened in moments. There was a rift in space, and out of that rift came a strange man. The man looked like a jester, with a jester's cap and a face divided in two: on one side it was white, and the other side was black. This trickster's name was Dimento, betrayer of Count Bleck.

"Those fools thought they had got rid of me, eh?" said Dimento to no one in particular. "Well, they were wrong! Now I'm back and ready for revenge! But first, I need a plan. Oh, and minions, can't forget about the minions!"

With this he began to fly around his library, picking out books seemly at random and tossing them on a table. Once he had done this for about a minute he went to the table and began to read the titles of the books.

"Witchcraft, no, Big Machines, nope," he said, throwing each book after glancing at it.

"Mechanical Guardians, tried that, Voodoo, not me, Muscle Building, no thanks, Ancient Artifacts of Terrible Power-wait!" he exclaimed, grabbing the book from mid-toss. "This is the one!"

He than began glancing threw it. "Hmm, let's see, let's see…hm, this one looks good," he said, stopping at a peculiar page. "Majora's Mask, let's see…infinite power…wide spread destruction…sealed away for fear…yep, this one is for me!"

He slammed the book close and opened a dimensional portal that would lead him to the mask. He was expecting to see a cave or a temple, but he was not ready for what he saw.

He was staring though at a man who was carrying a large pack on his pack that seemed to be full of masks. He was walking through a dark forest with a large smile on his face. But the strangest thing that was about this is that everything Dimento saw was 3-D.

_Eh, _he thought, _I'll deal with the nature of this dimension later. Right now I have a mask to get!_

Thus he lunged into his portal, not knowing he was about to set off a chain of events that would change the worlds forever…

* * *

**Again, I want to say Dimento Dude 38 gave me this idea. What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tune to find out!**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. The Happy Mask Salesman

**Okay, since I want to move this story along, here is another chapter. I hope this one grabs your attention.**

* * *

The Happy Mask Salesman was walking through the woods at night with a happy expression on his face. He had successfully managed to get three masks today! He had got them from a guy with split personality disorder that wore a mask to represent a feeling. But after the Happy Mask Salesman played the song of healing, the man was cured and had given him the three masks as a thank-you present.

The Happy Mask Salesman was now going back to a shop he had set up. But in order to get to it he had to cross the dark woods. It sounded like a stupid place to set up a shop, but you wouldn't _believe _how many people got lost in these woods. The Skull Kids in the woods also were a great customer to have.

Thinking about Skull Kids, the Happy Mask Salesman pulled out Majora's Mask. It was safe to sell now, with no power left in it, but somehow he never got to putting it up on the shelf. Perhaps he was still afraid of the mask's power still being in it, but the green kid _had _vanished it.

"I'll put it on the shelf tonight" he said to himself.

"Oh, no, you won't."

Startled, the Happy Mask Salesman almost dropped Majora's Mask. "Where are you?" he asked, looking around him.

"Here." With that Dimento appeared out of thin air.

"What do you want?" asked the Happy Mask Salesman.

"I'll give you three guesses." Dimento said.

Realizing what Dimento wanted, the Happy Mask Salesman laughed out load.

"What is so funny!" said Dimento.

"Hahahahaha!" the Happy Mask Salesman laughed. "This mask is useless! The power that was inside it was vanished long ago."

"What!" screamed Dimento "That can't be! The book said it was invincible!"

"Than the book you read was outdated, jester!"

Dimento was simply steaming now. "You're lying! Give me that mask!"

With his teleporting powers he teleported right next to the Happy Mask Salesman and took the mask then teleported away.

The Happy Mask Salesman stopped laughing now. Why, that jester had stolen his mask! But still, it was a bit funny that that man could have thought he could have gained power with the mask now. The evil in the mask was surely gone now!

But still…

Telling himself that he was just going to get his mask back, the Happy Mask Salesman raced to his shop. He also thought to himself that maybe the other mask was going to be used in a short time…

* * *

**So, Dimento got the mask, eh? Maybe not _all _the evil was vanished from it. Also, what is this 'other mask'? Stay tune to find out more!**

**Reviews. I like 'em.**


End file.
